


Cat's Eye

by Morphfang



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, No Beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morphfang/pseuds/Morphfang
Summary: Lucy's POV. Read Tarasque first for context.
Relationships: Hirako Shinji/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Cat's Eye

Ruby red eyes watched the courtyard as young knights in training came and went. Their owner, a black female tatzelwurm by the name of Lucy, curls closer to their master, a powerful warrior of otherworldly descent. His hair was done up in a low ponytail and a soft smile painted his face as his fingers brushed through Lucy's fur, prompting a quiet purr. Half-lidded eyes skimmed across the book in his hands, it was about the basics of flora and fauna magic and how best to use it. She nuzzled her head against his leg and sighed.

Their master was content, she could tell from his scent. The smell of petrichor and embers that would change to that of thunderstorms and wildfires when angered. He was strong, fast, intelligent( _ broken, hurt, lost _ ) and had quickly climbed in rank. Many of the humans who owned this territory were wary of him, he was an unknown afterall. And for an unknown to be so strong was disconcerting. At least for most.

Master's mate, the heir to this human territory, seemed to find his strength and abilities fascinating. Pestering and clinging onto him whenever possible, the smaller male was almost impossible to avoid. Even now Lucy could smell his scent on Master, a mix of nectar and vanilla with a hint of honey. Their courtship had been especially interesting to watch. All of her summon siblings had started a betting pool of when they'd finally consummate their love. Lucy had won of course, she was the smartest of the five.

They're relationship had definitely been different. The golden one had moved master's den into his own within the first night and if their master was mad at him and banned him from sharing a nest, he would go as far as to slip into master's nest the second he was sure he was asleep. Despite having a higher rank, the golden one would always run around to make sure everything was just right for master. And while it was cute to watch him try so hard for his love attention, it was also a bit worrying. Sometimes he'd trip or run into a table, other times he'd stay up late or burn himself trying to impress master with cooking. After one particular incident, a burn on his hand and a large bruise on his side, their master had had enough.

Dragging the smaller male back to their shared den and pinned him to the nest. His squirming and protests quickly died as teeth surrounded his throat and fabric was slowly,  _ carefully _ , removed. Once he had gone limp, master pulled his fangs away from the golden one's throat and instead started to lick and nip. Soft gasp and mewls had filled the den as he worked lower, massaging his sides and hips as he mouthed at the smaller male's stomach. It wasn't long before the den filled with the scent of sex. Lucy hadn't paid too much attention to their activities during that hour and a half. Not only was mating a private sacred thing, but she had rewards to reap from the other summons. Most just grudgingly handed it over but Kazumi had pouted and whined in a way that reminded her of the master's mate before finally caving in and stalking off in a huff, intent on ignoring her like the sore loser they were. But it's not that they could go far in the Arcane.

The sound of yelling brought her back to the present. She tilted her head over in the direction and smirked at the sight. Master's mate was standing over the bodies of two younger knights, both groaning and hunched over. Because of his smaller size and leaner build, most of the newer knights tended to pick fights with him, only to end up humiliated and at his feet. Now was no exception. Smirking at his defeated opponents, he turned around and walked over to master, purposely swaying his hips in an exaggerated manner. She loosened her coils as master set his book down beside him. The golden one grinned wider and plopped down onto his lap, straddling him as master's hands rested on his hips as he leaned forward to capture the other lips. A reward for winning without a scratch, one that the golden one always strived to get. Master pulled away with a smirk and gently cupped the back of his mate's head, pulling him down to lay against him as Lucy retightened her coils around them protectively. With one final glance at the courtyard, Lucy rested her head on arms as her eyelids drooped. She was going to kill anyone who threatened  _ her _ master's happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in three hours.


End file.
